battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Tennis Ball
|color = Laser Lemon and White |episode = BFDI: Reveal Novum BFDIA: N/A |name = Tennis Ball |voice = Cary Huang (Formerly Michael Huang) |first = Take the Plunge: Part 1 |last = Welcome Back}} Tennis Ball (or TB for short) is an armless male contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. In BFDI, he was on the Squashy Grapes, as well as Another Name, while on BFDIA, he is on Team No-Name. It is shown that he has a magnet in episode 14, which he used to win an extra 15 bonus points by retrieving Bally and Marble and the rest of the Announcer's marble collection from a vat of hydrochloric acid as well as 10 bonus points for being armless. He was eliminated in Reveal Novum in which the contestants voted. Both he and Leafy got two votes causing a tiebreaker. The tiebreaker challenge is to jump through a cliff. He fell off the ledge, into the Tiny Loser Chamber at the bottom. The magnet he used to retrieve Announcer's marble collection, was then shown once more in Gardening Hero where he states he can demagnetize The Announcer in his promo picture when The Announcer calls him "clumsy" again. He then shows the effects of the magnet in The Glistening when Announcer calls him "clumsy" once more. Appearance Tennis Ball appears to be a furry tennis ball with painted white stripes. His main body/fur is a bright yellow, and his stripes are yellow. He used to be a lemon yellow, but was changed to a lighter shade in IDFB. Personality Tennis Ball has a weird tiny voice. He is currently being voiced by Cary because you can easily tell by the way Tennis Ball talks in Welcome Back. He is smart at solving problems and creating new innovations - Like 'Grotatoes'. Unfortunately, he is very clumsy because he is very big and does not have any arms. He is also very cautious and preferred to think first before making decisions. He appears to like being close to Golf Ball because there is a 'platonic' relationship going on between the two as stated by Golf Ball herself in Take the Plunge: Part 2. Team History Tennis Ball was picked by Leafy to be on the Squashy Grapes in Take the Plunge: Part 2 since she states that Tennis Ball is smart. He then is one of the three people along with Needle and Leafy to pick Golf Ball on their team. After that he then states how Flower won't be as much of a threat if she is on their side. In Insectophobe's Nightmare teams were uneven (the Grapes had 10 contestants while the Squishy Cherries had 5), so The Announcer decided to split the Grapes into half with Rocky being the leader in one team and Leafy being the leader in the other team once more. Rocky then picks Tennis Ball as her first teammate by vomiting at him since he forgot how to talk. He then picks Golf Ball since he states they are both a "duo", after that he picks Coiny. Firey is then forced to be in their team as he is the last contestant with no team much to the dismay of Coiny. Firey suggested that he wanted the team to be "Squashy Grapes", but Golf Ball disagreed since Leafy's team are already the "Squashy Grapes" and told him that the team name had to be "another name". The Announcer named the team Another Name as a result. In A Leg Up in the Race, he and Coiny are the 2 contestants in Annother Name team with the most votes and therefore the Squashy Grapes have to pick which person should be on their team. Tennis Ball convinces them to pick him since Coiny will just slap Firey. Tennis Ball never had a chance to be with the second Squashy Grapes since the Announcer reveals teams are being removed in favor of points. In BFDIA, Tennis Ball is the one to suggest that teams should be between Veterans and New Contestants in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know which Donut does not agree on since they are outnumbered. After Donut has an argument with Pencil, the teams become Donut, Coiny and Pin in W.O.A.H. Bunch with the rest of the contestants in Team No-Name. Vote history Kills Total kills: 2 Trivia *Tennis Ball was eliminated with the least votes out of any contestant (2 votes), although this was because he was voted by contestants and not viewers. *Tennis Ball is one of the few contestants to have been voted out by the contestants. *Tennis Ball was the 10th contestant created by jacknjellify. **Coincidentally, he placed 10th in BFDI. *Tennis Ball's favorite screen is a flower. *He ranks as the 4th to last armless person standing in the game after Ice Cube, Rocky, and Spongy. *Out of armless males, Tennis Ball ranked 3rd place. *He has killed an another contestant, however it's his only kill, making him tied for killing the lowest amount of people (he only killed Pencil in Zeeky Boogy Doog). He is tied with Pen who has only killed Bubble. *Due to falling off a long set of stairs in Lofty, the Announcer began to address him as "That clumsy Tennis Ball". *He is the second contestant to be voiced by more than one person. The other is Ice Cube. **He was voiced by Michael Huang at the start of the series until Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? then was taken by Cary Huang for the rest of the series. *Tennis Ball has never killed Bubble. *He, Golf Ball, Rocky, and all of FreeSmart are the nine contestants got eaten by Evil Leafy in Get in the Van. *Tennis Ball ranked 1st out of all the other balls (Snowball and Golf Ball) in BFDI. *If you do not count rejoins, Tennis Ball received 8th in both Battle for Dream Island and Total Firey Island. *Tennis Ball was the first to finish his cake in Sweet Tooth, finishing his rice cake early in the contest. *Tennis Ball's lines switch places from his sides to his top and bottom sometimes, as well as switching their direction (up and down to left and right) *In the Huang twins' game "Tidepool", there is a level 37 creature called "Melty Tennis Ball". The image is of Tennis Ball's body, only somewhat melted. * He said the first word in BFDIA which was "Don't". * When Tennis Ball talks, his stripes are vertical or horizontal. * Tennis Ball was the only contestant with stripes to compete in BFDI and BFDIA. * Tennis Ball may have a crush on Golf Ball, but she doesn't seem to notice. * Tennis Ball may be the smartest contestant (as stated by Leafy) since he usually answers situations like how Firey and Gelatin can be seperated safely in The Long-lost Yoyle City, picks members for teams and gave a reason why he should be picked in the 2nd Squashy Grapes instead of Coiny. * Out of the contestants in BFDI, Tennis Ball fell the longest time downwards into the TLC, as seen in Episode 18. * As seen in BFDI Trivia, Tennis Ball's idol is the second biggest in the show, only losing to Spongy. * Tennis Ball holds the record for the most elimination votes from a contestant who was declared safe first, at 242 dislikes. * Though finds it still a little annoying, Tennis Ball is the only one that appreciates Rocky's vomiting and finds it cute. * In Last BFDI he is made by zapping Leafy, Puffball, and Golf Ball together. Gallery TB.png Tennis Ball 2.png Tennis Ball 3.png Tennis Ball 7.png Tennis Ball 6.png Tennis Ball 4.png Tennis Ball 5.png Tennis Ball 9.png Tennis Ball 10.png|TB crying in "Vote for Tennis Ball" in BFDIA 2 EyebrowsTennisBall.png|TB looking upwards in "Vote for Tennis Ball" in BFDIA 4 See also Category:Males Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Characters that got eaten Category:Heroes Category:Appeared on another object show Category:Ball Category:Tennis Ball Category:Sport Category:TWOW Category:Nice Category:Round Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Limbless